Temptation
by sailorruss
Summary: Rating may change. Inuyasha finally makes his choice. And of course, it's Kikyo. So what about Kagome? Well, Sessoumaru and her are in for a wild ride. Sesshoumaru and Kagome, duh.


Temptation  
  
Summary: Inuyasha finally makes his choice. And of course, it's Kikyo. So what about Kagome? Well, Sessoumaru and her are in for a wild ride. Sesshoumaru and Kagome duh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had finally happened. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her. One day, everything was normal, the next Inuyasha brought Kikyo to their group proclaiming that he was tired of hiding his relationship from everyone. In reality, Inuyasha had finally decided to let Kagome go. As much as he wanted her to, Kagome couldn't stay in this era forever. She would have to leave, and Inuyasha didn't want her to have any attachments to the feudal era. He felt that it was for her own good.  
  
Inuyasha told Kagome that she could go home, that Kikyo would take her place. Kagome refused, replying that she was the one who broke the jewel in the first place, she should be the one to fix it. She also said that, since Kikyo was traveling with them, she could help Kagome with her miko powers. Kikyo agreed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Kagome-chan, can we talk to you?" Sango asked, poking her head out of Kaede's hut. Kagome was looking towards Inuyasha's forest, where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. Kagome nodded and went inside. Sango and Miroku sitting around the fireplace.  
  
"Kaede-baa-chan took Shippou and Kirara to the river to play," Sango said.  
  
"Kagome-sama, are you really okay with traveling with Inuyasha and Kikyo? No one would blame you if you didn't," Miroku said.  
  
"I can't just leave you guys here, and I would never forgive myself if the jewel got into the wrong hands. I'm fine," Kagome replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou came bounding into the hut, followed by Kaede and Kirara.  
  
"Look! I picked you some flowers since Inuyasha is being a jerk, and I know you like girly stuff like this!" he exclaimed, holding up a paw full of flowers. Kagome laughed and took the small bouquet.  
  
"Thank you Shippou! The next time I go home, I'll bring you back a treat," Kagome replied.  
  
"Chocolate!" Shippou squealed. Kagome smiled, and the room fell into a comfortable chatter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jaken, prepare AhUn, we are leaving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are going to be leaving early tomorrow morning, so you guys had better be ready," Inuyasha said, entering the hut with Kikyo.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. We will be ready," Kagome replied, cooking ramen.  
  
"Tomorrow evening, we will work on your miko powers," Kikyo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day's travel was uneventful, there were no rumors of the shards or Naraku, and since Kikyo didn't approve of Miroku's way of getting a room, they had to sleep outside. After dinner, Kikyo talked to Kagome.  
  
"Come Kagome. We need to be alone for us to work on your powers."  
  
Kagome followed Kikyo to the woods, into a small clearing. They kneeled down across from each other.  
  
"Close your eyes. Feel deep inside your soul. Like when you sense a Shikon shard or shoot an arrow. Feel for that warmth."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to do what Kikyo asked. She knew it was there, she could feel it just beyond her grasp. She imagined what she felt when she sensed a Shikon shard. That pushed her over the edge, into her soul.  
  
"It feels... silvery. There are two colors, red and blue, and where they overlap is silver," Kagome tried to explain. Luckily, Kikyo remembered her own training and she knew what Kagome was talking about.  
  
"The red is your emotions, while the blue is your knowledge. The silver is the combination of the two, and if I'm correct, the silver shouldn't be very large. The red is the largest correct?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"That would be because you rely too much on your emotions, and not enough on your knowledge. When you fire your arrows, the light is pink, showing your emotions. My colors are also red and blue, but my light is purple. When we are done, your light will be silver and you will be able to channel your miko powers through your hands like I can, and you will be able to heal to a certain extent," Kikyo explained.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
For the next two weeks, every evening Kikyo would teach Kagome how to use her powers, which herbs were good, which herbs were bad, and just about everything else that would help make Kagome a good miko.  
  
One day, when Kagome was walking in the forest, she came across a clearing. Rin was backed up against the trunk of a tree, cringing away from a snake youkai. Kagome gasped. She took out her bow and arrows and shot an arrow at the tree above Rin's head. The snake slithered off.  
  
"Rin-chan, why are you here alone?" Kagome asked. Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama told Jaken to watch Rin while he went off to invest- invest-to talk to the lady Sesshoumaru-sama says smells like a guy. Then a group of snake youkai attacked Rin, Jaken, and AhUn. Rin got separated and the one snake followed her. Then Kagome-nee-chan came and saved Rin," Rin explained.  
  
"We have to go save Jaken and AhUn!" Rin took Kagome's hand and started to drag her in the direction she came from. Pretty soon, they reached Rin and Sesshoumaru's camp. Five or six snake youkai were attacking AhUn. Two were attacking Jaken, while he was attempting to hit them with his staff. Kagome fired two arrows to scare off the snake youkai. It worked, and they all slithered into the forest.  
  
"Stupid ningen. I didn't need your help," Jaken grumbled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
So, how is that for a first chapter? Yes? No? Read and review. 


End file.
